The Dog and the Girl
by ThePearBear
Summary: Because I love her and she loves me. And that is how it will always be.


_**The Dog and the Girl.**_

We are like the Dog and the Girl.

I am the Dog, loyal and loving.

You are the Girl, fickle and affectionate.

But I love you, and you love me.

This is how it will always be.

When we met it was a little awkward.

I shook your hand and you shook mine, a deal was made.

I'd be your dog and you'd be my girl.

Because I loved you and you loved me

That is how it was, and how it will always be.

When we met, it was like a little girl getting a puppy.

You were excited but nervous for making a friend

I was eager and happy to find someone to protect

I was yours and you were mine.

That was how it felt when we met.

On our first day together, happy and bright.

Like two peas in a pod, we bonded.

Because I loved you and you loved me

That was how it always was and always will be.

But then others came, and our two became ten.

We bonded with the others, but it wasn't the same.

You had my back and I had yours, working together in sync.

Together we would always be.

The Dog and the Girl, for eternity.

Many years passed, and our bond only grew stronger.

Eventually a boy came into the picture.

I did not like him, but you seemed to enjoy his company.

I remained quiet, comforting a different boy because he longed for your affection.

You strayed from my side, getting closer to the shady boy.

I did not like him and I warned you, pleaded with you, but you did not heed me.

I was as like the crying dog, wanting my girl to take me on a walk.

But my girl was busy with other things, too busy to listen to my cries.

One day you came to me, tears running down your face.

I knew he had broken your heart, but I did not turn you away.

I did not say "I told you so", instead I let you wrap your arms around me and cry into my shoulder.

Because I loved you and you loved me

I was your Dog and you were my Girl.

And that was how it was supposed to be.

A few more years passed, and I thought life would go on like this forever.

Our friends, you and I, together until the end of our days.

But this was not to be.

I woke up one morning, feeling something a miss.

I went to find you but you were no where to be found

Our friends were gone too, but for them I did not fret.

But I waited patiently, knowing you would return for me

Because I the constant, I was the light.

Because I was your Dog, just as you were my Girl.

I waited for a long time, never faltering.

But I grew weary, tired.

I tried my best to stay awake, I really did.

And I fell asleep.

Because I was your Dog and you were my Girl

Though I knew that you had left me behind, abandoned me in this strange place.

When I next woke, you were back!

But.. you were different.

I howled to the skies my happiness at seeing you.

I ran to your side, asking you where you had been.

You just pushed me away.

Why? Weren't we best friends?

Didn't you love me like I loved you?

You put a chain on my neck and dragged my weary body where ever you wanted to go.

I noticed another person by your side, a new Dog.

Had I outgrown my purpose? Did you not want me anymore?

I stumbled and whimpered, but I heard no loving words from you.

You were not the Girl I once knew.

I had to watch as you smiled and laughed with the other Dog, then scowl and yell at me.

While you were away, I crawled to our favorite tree.

As I lay underneath it, I remember the times we had together.

The days when I loved you and you loved me.

When I was the Dog and you were the Girl.

And how I wished it was ment to be.

I close my eyes and feel myself slip away.

You laughter ringing in my ears and smiling face in my mind as I fade from reality

I used to be the Dog just as you used to be the Girl.

You used to love me but I will always love you.

And that is how things will now be.

Now I am with you in a very different way.

I watch and listen but I am not there.

You find me, I am seemingly asleep.

Poking and Prodding my form, it slowly dawns on you.

Our Deal has been broken.

Then you cry.

And I can not comfort you.

Because I am not the Dog.

And You are not the Girl.

But I love you and You love me.

This is how it will always be.

**AN-A poem that came to me last night, made me tear up a little bit. A bit angesty..  
><strong>


End file.
